Switching Roles
by write.your.feelings
Summary: Solangelo Smut ( nico x will ) shower sex, masturbation kink, submissive!nico submissive!will dominant!nico


Switching Roles

"I'm going to take a shower," Nico announced to Will as he rolled out of bed, "I feel ... _unclean_." His cold feet landed on Will's boxers as he moved to stand up.

"C'mon," Will's voice was teasing, "Was it really that bad?"

Nico blushed, "You know the answer to that. I just feel really dirty."

He eyed the small bottle of lube next to Will and pulled Will's boxers on, "And especially sticky."

"Need any help?" Will smiled, "I'm great with hygiene."

"No thank you, Will." Nico flinced slightly when he noticed how sore his asshole was, "I can handle it."

Nico made his way to the Hades cabin's bathroom, gingerly stepping over clothes that were thrown onto the floor ignorantly. Will's bright yellow boxers were too big for Nico and rested low on his hips. He inspected himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess and he counted five hickeys on his neck that he wouldn't be able to cover up. This was the third time Will and Nico had had sex and Nico always felt embarrassed about it afterwards. Of course, during the act he enjoyed it but he continued to feel uncomfortable once they'd finished.

"It's a natural act," Will told him the last time, "And we're doing it safely and secretively. Although there really is nothing to hide."

"Of course there's something to hide!" Nico had argued back, "What would all the other campers think if they knew that we were having _sex._"

"Who cares what they think?"

"I guess you're right, but can we please try to keep this private between us?"

"If that'll make you feel better, sure thing."

Nico shook himself out of his trance and started up the shower. The steaming water felt good against his cool skin and made him feel more whole. He tugged the boxers off and stepped into the shower. The water rolled off his skin and saturated his hair. Nico sighed blissfully. Suddenly, two tanned arms wrapped around his torso.

"Mind if I join?" Will's playful tone was enough to turn Nico on.

"What are you doing?" Nico gasped and turned around.

Will shrugged, "I just thought you might want some help."

He reached for a bottle of soap and lathered it expertly on his hands. He gestured for Nico to turn around and he did hesitantly. Shortly after, Nico felt Will's warm body press up behind him and Will's skilled hands wrap around his cock and begin gently twisting and rubbing. Nico moaned and leaned back into Will. At this point, he had mastered his submissive role. Will then began dotting kisses along Nico's neck. Nico rolled his head to the side so Will could get better access.

Will was still massaging Nico's dick when Nico blinked water out of his eyes and said, "Will, this is so... so..."

"Kinky?" Will suggested for him.

Nico nodded, "Yeah." he said with unease.

"Good. I've always wanted to have kinky hardcore shower sex."

"_Will!_" Nico's eyes widened as he scolded him.

"Don't tell me that I'm being inappropriate because you're the one being jacked off in a shower right now."

Nico supressed a smile, "You're right, Will."

"I love it when you say my name."

"Will, Will, Will, Will..." Nico spoke his name huskily and caused Will's hands to move at a faster rate. He began pumping harder and harder and Nico felt his gut swell as he let his orgasm wash over his body. Will's hands continued to squeeze and pump as Nico came onto the shower floor. The water continued to beat steadily down from the showerhead and rain down on the two boys. Will was now fully supporing Nico as Nico leaned against him.

"That was amazing." Nico said breathlessly, "I still don't know how you can do that to me."

"What?" Will's arms were tightly wrapped around Nico, "You've never jacked off before?"

Nico shook his head, "No. Am I supposed to?"

Will seemed suprised as he laughed, "I guess you're not _supposed to_ but the majority of teenagers do."

"Oh, alright, I'll try it sometime."

"I'll come and watch."

"You're a pervert."

"I'm just in love with my gorgeous boyfriend."

Nico turned and rested his hands on Will's shouders as he reached up for a kiss. They sloppily kissed as water caught in their mouths and splashed into their eyes. Nico's tongue brushed over Will's bottom lip and their teeth hit into each other once or twice.

Nico stepped onto flat feet and inspected Will carefully. His third errection of the night started to grow as he watched the water spring off of his glowing body.

"Do you mind if I have a turn?" Nico asked in a small voice.

"A turn for what, exactly?"

"You always get to do things for me, but I never do things for you."

Realization spread across Will's face, "Oh! Oh um, yeah, Nico, if you want to."

Nico ran his hand's down Will's chest and down his thighs as he dropped to his knees. Will's cock was hard and throbbing from watching Nico come and Will tried to keep it together as Nico's warm tongue flicked the head of his cock. Soon enough, Nico had his lips around the head and was swirling his tongue around. Nico gradually took more and more of Will in his mouth, his head moving back and forth, until he'd covered the whole length. He sucked the tip and ran his teeth down Will's length as Will dug his fingers into Nico's hair and muttered, "ugh, fuck" under his breath.

Nico felt his dick pulsing and grow hot as he blew his boyfriend and almost moaned out loud when he heard Will curse. Will _never_ cursed. It was his policy to try to be positive all the time. Nico gripped Will's hips tighter, sucked harder, and bobbed faster. He could tell that he was close to his climax when Will started moaning and panting louder than he'd ever done before. Nico continued nipping and licking as Will moaned Nico's name over and over.

"Fucking shit, Nico!" he cried through gritted teeth, "Fuck, Nico, you're so _good_."

Nico grinned and ran his tongue down Will's shaft once more before bobbing up to fit Will's entire length in his mouth. Will bucked his hips as he came and Nico swallowed what he could. His voice cracked as he cursed and Nico finally pulled away with a small _pop._ Will slid down the shower wall and panted as he sat on the floor. Nico crawled between his legs and smiled at him, proud of what he'd done.

"So?" Nico asked eagerly even though it was obvious that Will enjoyed it. Nico wanted to hear him say it.

Will's voice was deeper than usual and husky, "Wow."

Will couldn't force anything else out of his mouth. He still saw stars from his orgasm. The shower floor was cold but the water continued to run hot.

"You liked it?"

"Nico, that was amazing. That felt so, so _good._"

Nico grinned widely and reached in to suck Will's bottom lip, "I love you, Will."

"I love you more, Nico."

Will abruptly felt energized, looking at Nico with hot water droplets bouncing off his skin that had darkened over the past couple of months and dark hair that fell into his eyes, "You're so hot."

"You're hotter." Nico ran his fingers gently down Will's stomach and traced his abs. He nuzzled into Will's neck and started sucking, leaving countless hickeys and bite marks. Will moaned and shifted so Nico could sit comfortably on top of him. The water finally began to run cold. Nico ran his tongue along Will's goosebumps.

"I think it's time to get some shuteye." Will shivered.

"Good idea." Nico agreed and shut the water off.

The couple grabbed towels and dried off, Will reaching over to dry Nico's cock and Nico playfully hitting him back. Once they were mostly dry, they snuggled back into bed with fresh pajamas on.

"Well, that was pretty hot." Will summed up.

"Fuck, yes." Nico nodded and pressed into Will.

"I dunno what we're gonna do about all these hickeys in the morning."

"I suppose we'll cover them up as best we can and hope no one notices in the morning. But anyways, who cares if people see?"


End file.
